


Slap Them

by Rivulet027



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Gibbs discuss how to handle the boys acting like idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap Them

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural or NCIS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

“They’re idjits!” Bobby complained, “Calling them that don’t seem to work anymore.”

“Have you tried a sharp slap to the back of their head?” Gibbs offered.

“They’d give me those stupid ‘feel sorry for me’ eyes. It’s pathetic! They should know better by now.”

“Think of it as an affectionate way to make them know you expect more from them,” Gibbs explained.

Bobby considered a moment, “Does it work?”

“Once they get used to it.”

“Think I can use it on an angel?”

“An angel?”

“One of Dean’s strays,” Bobby explained as he tried to decide who to start with.


End file.
